The Struggle Within
by BoogaHP1D
Summary: A fight following the shape shifters' attack threatens to tear the team apart. Will they be willing to put their differences aside for the greater good, or will the Elite Force dissolve right before their eyes?
1. The Fallout

_I do not own Lab Rats: Elite Force_

* * *

 **Bree POV**

We returned back to the penthouse after three hours of searching, but it was useless. Reese, Rodissius, and all of the other shape shifters were nowhere to be found. Everyone was walking separately in silence. Oliver had a look of fear on his face and was briskly walking in front of the rest of us. Skylar looked sad and depressed, dragging her feet on the pavement as she walked. Kaz, looking more serious and determined than I had ever seen before, was right next to her, although, they weren't speaking. I trailed in the back, thinking about the failed mission and all of the people it was going to hurt. We had screwed up. We let them get away. We put the fate of the world in huge danger.

As soon as we entered the apartment a few minutes later, I knew something was wrong. Mr. Davenport was standing by the couch, fuming, and Chase was sitting down, looking more defeated than I had ever seen him. We all knew to make our way straight to the couch, having the feeling we were about to be reprimanded for our actions.

"I'm going to ask this question once, What Happened?!" Mr. Davenport roared. We all just sat there looking around at each other for a little bit, until Mr. Davenport yelled again.

"I want an explanation now!" I had never seen my father this angry before. I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Why don't you ask Chase?" Oliver said, accusingly, "I mean, this whole thing is his fault." Mr. Davenport looked over to my brother angrily and glared at him, waiting for a response.

"Well?" He asked, and Chase directed his eyes to the floor. I swear I could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes and decided to speak for him.

"He was tricked...by Roman and Riker's sister. He really thought she liked him. Turns out…" I stopped, seeing a single tear start to flow down his face. He was taken advantage of. Again. I had been taken advantage of before too. It hurts. Someone toying with your emotions and your mind. It's hard to escape from the trap.

"Is that true?" Mr. Davenport barked, face growing redder by the second. He knew Chase had done something wrong, because he knew that his son would've been a lot more defensive if he hadn't.

Chase finally looked up, broken and very upset, "I am so, so sorry." He cried out, voice breaking partway through. Tears shined in his eyes, but he was refusing to let them fall, in fear of being seen as weak. Mr. Davenport looked him in the eye and continued.

"You better be. Douglas is in the hospital, and I'm not sure if he'll even wake up again. Rodissius and his family have the list of all of the superheroes. You put your team, your family, and hell, even the whole world in danger. Do you realize how selfish and irresponsible you've been?" My father yelled. Chase kept his head down, not bearing to look at the disappointment in our father's eyes. "I can't believe you, Chase."

"It wasn't all Chase's fault…" Skylar interjected, trying to diffuse the overbearing tension. She didn't want another fight to break out, especially between the team.

"Yes it was." Oliver yelled, jumping up from the couch to stand in front of Chase. "It was all his fault. If he wasn't so desperate and naive, we wouldn't even be in this situation right now! He should've known that no girl would ever like him!" Oliver screamed while pacing across the room.

"Oliver, that's enough…" I piped up. I'm not going to let him say these things about my brother when he is clearly upset and sorry for what he has done.

"No, OK! He always acts like he's above us and better than us. Like we are beneath his every move. Well," he stares at Chase, "Look where you are now. Are you happy?"

"At least Chase didn't want to quit!" Skylar yelled at him, standing up as well, "You, on the other hand, wanted to give up and let the superheroes come rescue us. You weren't even willing to fight."

"That is not true!" He said, walking over to her, coming closer so they were almost face to face. The fight had reached a boiling point.

"Don't kid yourself, Oliver." She spat out quietly, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. Seeing the possible outcomes of this tense situation, Kaz got up from his seat quickly and pulled Oliver back to sit on couch.

"Maybe we should all just calm down and get some rest. It's late and we're all tired." He suggested, offering a small smile to his best friend, wanting to avoid any further fighting.

"No!" Oliver yelled back. "I don't want to calm down. She's telling nothing but lies and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of her!" He was growing increasingly angry, and at his cruel words, Skylar sped out of the living room, straight upstairs. I was in shock. Here Oliver was, trying to score a date with Skylar, and he was insulting her.

"Dude, Chill out! All you're doing is hurting people! Stop…" Kaz said, walking over and sitting next to me, not trusting himself near his friend. He didn't want this to escalate into something that couldn't be fixed.

"Why are you yelling at me? I'm your best friend, Kaz…" Oliver spoke through gritted teeth, still with venom in his voice. He couldn't believe that Kaz wasn't going to back him up. They had been friends forever, was he really going to throw in the towel now?

"Newsflash: I don't defend self-centered assholes who don't care about their friends!" Kaz spat back, staring right at Oliver. He wasn't going to let Oliver win. Kaz knew what Oliver was saying had truth to it, but he didn't need to attack his friends and teammates over it.

"Well, Newsflash," Oliver began, "Maybe we shouldn't be friends, because this the real me and I'm not going anywhere." I knew that they were both stubborn, but I never thought they would threaten losing their friendship like this.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" Kaz challenged, not losing eye contact with his "former" best friend. He really didn't want to fight with Oliver, but he wasn't going to let him be mean to the rest of the team. Oliver didn't deserve to have him as a friend if he couldn't respect him or his friends.

"Fine then," Oliver said sarcastically, standing up from the couch and walking over to the stairs.

"Guys...seriously…" I started, getting up off of the couch to go grab Oliver, "I think that we all just need to cool down." I wasn't going to let this fight ruin a lifelong friendship.

"No Bree, it's fine," Kaz said to me, "I don't want to be friends with him if he's going to be a jerk." Oliver, back still facing us, started to walk up the stairs, angry and upset over losing his friendships, and Kaz followed suit, making his way over to the staircase. He stopped at the bottom and looked back to Chase, Mr. Davenport and I. "I'm going to bed. Wake me up when this is over." And with that, he retreated up the stairs as well. I looked down at my younger brother, who was still sitting in his stunned silence, wringing his hands together and staring at the ground. Mr. Davenport, who had been silence through Kaz and Oliver's exchange as well, looked at him and sighed.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Chase. How many times have you fallen into the same trap? First Marcus, then Sebastian, next the Incapacitator, and now this, I just don't know what to think...Maybe you aren't ready to be part of this team. Maybe you're not who I thought you were."

"But Mr. Davenport," Chase looked up, face full of guilt and remorse. "I didn't mean to…"

"You brought this upon yourself," Our father said putting his head in his hand, "How I am supposed to trust you when you keep making these poor choices." I felt very out of place and awkward, being that I was involved in what I would consider a very personal conversation. "You made a stupid decision tonight, and I don't know if we can fix it."

"Mr. Davenport...I'd do anything…" Chase rambled, desperately trying to apologize for his actions.

"But it wouldn't matter. They have the list, don't they? How do you plan on taking them out before they get their hands on the superheroes. You really messed up."

"I know that, but…"

Mr. Davenport took a deep breath before continuing. "Until further notice, Chase, you are on lockdown. And that includes missions." Mr. Davenport looked away from him, not wanting to see the look on his son's face. "I can't have someone I don't trust on the field. You'll stay here and assist if needed."

"But Mr. Davenport, I…" Chase started, standing up from his seat on the couch, angry.

"And if I find out you disobey me, you _will_ be sent back to Mission Creek. Understood?"

"But, Chase didn't mean to…" I start, knowing that he is being punished beyond what he deserves.

"And that is final!" My father interrupted, giving another disappointed glance at my younger brother before motioning me to follow him to the door. Once there, he turned to face me and said, "I'm going to the hospital to see Douglas. I expect that any personal problems be fixed before I come back." Leaving it at that, he stomped out the door, slamming it behind him, as Chase and I remained in the living room, alone.

"I'm sorry, Bree." Chase mumbled after a long silence.

"For what?" I ask, moving to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a screw up." He said quietly, looking away when I sat down.

"Chase.."

"No, It's all my fault. I did this. Not you, not Kaz, not Oliver, Me. I did it...and I have no way to fix it...I ruined everything." I could tell he was crying, but he got up off of the couch so I wouldn't see it. He walked to the base of the stairwell, and I ran after him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"It'll get better," I whispered into his ear, "I promise…" I pulled him into a gentle hug from behind, but all he did was stiffen up more.

"How can it?" He asked. He quickly pulled away from my embrace and up onto the stairs, and for once, leaving me in his dust.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is gonna be kinda long but I have a lot to say. Elite Force is over. Officially. The series (Lab Rats) that has been a part of my life for 5 years is done. I know that this is really bizarre and cliche to say but this show meant so much to me. It was something that got me through middle school and the beginning of high school. It was something that me and my brother bonded over. It was something that taught me so many lessons. Believing in yourself, Knowing and embracing who you are, the importance of family. It was the only show where I connected with all of the characters on some level, and it was the show I could go home and have a laugh over when I had a bad day. My introduction to fanfiction was through Lab Rats, and even though it wasn't the first series I wrote for, it was the first that I read. So all weird show analogies and fangirling aside, this is my goodbye to the show and the characters. I will try to put the other main characters from Lab Rats in it as well, but I've had this idea in my head for a while and thought that the attack was the perfect lead into it. I don't know how often it'll be updated, but I do know that it will eventually get done. Thanks for reading and loving this series just like I have! Also, sorry this note is so long...Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! :)**


	2. Headed for Disaster

_I do not own Lab Rats._

* * *

 **Bree POV:**

It's so quiet. No one has spoken to one another. Not since last night. Everyone went right to bed, refusing to even look at one another. It feels wrong for it to be so quiet in a house full of teenagers, but that's our new reality. The anger and frustration we were all feeling has reached a boiling point.

I walk into the kitchen to make the team breakfast. I'm sure no one else has actually eaten since lunch yesterday. I pull out the milk and get some cereal from the cupboard. Someone needs to take charge and make sure our lives don't fall apart. I look around, trying to make sure that everyone is awake and downstairs.

Skylar is sitting outside, dark circles underneath her eyes. You can tell that she didn't sleep a wink. She is the most concerned of all of us. Some of her best friends' lives are on the line. Kaz and Oliver are seated on opposite sides of the couch, sending each other dirty glares every few minutes. I sit down at the counter to check my phone. No news from Mr. Davenport. No news about Douglas. No news is good news, right?

I see Chase come down the stairs, hair sticking up in every direction. Eyes tired and glazed over. He continues to stare at the ground as he quickly makes his way to the hydrolift. He wants to be alone. I desperately want to follow him, but I know that he doesn't need another person lecturing him about his behavior. He'd just get mad if I mentioned anything.

I know I need to fix what happened last night. Not only because of what Mr. Davenport said, but because we need it. We can't let our team dissolve into thin air. We can't let our friendship be destroyed because of one fight.

Suddenly Kaz gets up from the couch, and heads towards the door.

"I'm going out." He growls through gritted teeth. He slams the door as he stomps out. I know he'll be alright, he has his cell phone with him. I just hope that he wouldn't be too stubborn to call if something goes wrong. Oliver sits on the couch in silence, and I decide to go tell Skylar to try and get some rest. We're all going to need to be alert and ready if something happens. I walk outside, feeling the chilly breeze brush across my skin, and see her curled up in the chair, staring out into space. She hears my footsteps though, and her head jerks up to look at me.

"Bree…" She breathes out. Her eyes are red and puffy, I can tell she's been crying.

"Hey, you doing alright out here?" I sit in the chair across from her. She adjusts to face me.

"I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...it's just...depressing, you know...all those super heroes...all of my friends...we just put them all in danger...and we don't know how to save them." She says, sadly, "And our team is falling apart. Oliver's being a dick, Kaz is pissed off, Chase is blaming himself...It's just, it's all wrong. We're supposed to be the good guys. We're supposed to save the day..." I can see the tears starting to form and try to calm her down before she gets too upset.

"I get it…" I start, grabbing her hand from across the table. "Everything's falling apart...our team, our friendships...it seems like nothing's ever gonna be good again…" I stand up, letting go of her hand. "But it will...I know it will. Everything will work out how it's meant to. We'll find Rodissius, we'll get the list back and bale to and warn the rest of the heros. It'll all be fine."

"How do you know?" She says, following me as I get up form my chair and walk over to the edge of the balcony.

"I just do...I've been doing this hero thing long enough to know that when everything seems wrong, there's always something, or someone who can fix it."

"I guess you're right…" She concedes, as we both look over the balcony to the city surrounding us. It's funny how peaceful the hustle and bustle of the city can seem. We stand there for a while, just being comforted by the sounds of the taxis, and the buses, and the people. When I look back at her, I still see the prominent circles under her eyes and remember the reason I came out here.

"Skylar, you should head upstairs and get some sleep. I can see how tired you are." I say, with the smile and care of a mother I never really had. Well, besides Tasha. She looks at me and then to the door.

"I guess so…"She heads towards the door, but freezes before she heads inside. "Thanks Bree, I really needed that."

"Anytime…" I smile, she heads inside and I follow a few seconds later. Oliver is still sitting on the couch, on his phone, a hard look set upon his face.

"Hey, Oliver." I say, as peppy as I can make it. He scoffs back at me and returns to playing on his phone. "Whatever.." I mutter, instantly reverting back to my irritated attitude. He's still too angry for us to talk like civil human beings.

Suddenly, I realize that Chase has been downstairs by himself for too long, especially since I know he is still upset. I know I need to go talk to him now, before it gets any worse. I head over to the hydrolift and get in, bracing myself for my talk with my younger brother.

* * *

When I get to the bottom floor, Chase is frantically typing at the cyberdesk. I can see the gears in his brain just ticking away, and he passes a quick glance my way.

"Hey…" He greets me less than warmly, and continues working. His eyes are red and swollen, and his hair is tossed carelessly in all different directions. He looks about 10 years older and very unlike the Chase I know and love. "What's Up?" he asks, not even bothering to look in my direction again. He has a sharp and determined look on his face, but I know that he's doing all he can to keep himself from falling apart.

"Not much…" I respond. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." He's really not. I can tell.

"Chase…"

"Listen, Bree...I know why you came down here, and I'm really not in the mood for another lecture." He's becoming snippy with me, and I can tell that his short temper is getting the better of him.

"But, I just…"

"Everybody hates me...my friends hate me, Mr. Davenport hates me, my sister hates me, hell, even I hate me...so just leave me alone. I don't need you to remind me." He speaks quietly and with little fight, as if he has already lost the best thing to ever happen to him, but still with the composure and strength I've become accustomed to.

"I don't hate you…" I say. It's all I can think of to respond to my upset and angry younger brother.

"Don't lie...I'm a big boy...I can handle it. I don't want pity. I screwed up. I killed my uncle, I lost my friends, I lost my family, and I put the entire world in danger. It's over. I have to accept it." He's angry now, he can't even look at me. He just continues to type at the desk, only pausing to let the words out.

"Douglas isn't dead, Chase."

"Well, he might as well be. 'He might not wake up.' means that he won't wake up. He's gone."

"But, Chase, " I start, walking over to him, "I've been tricked just like you. I gave Troy your chip skematics and he almost killed you. That was all my fault. And even though it was a terrible mistake, we got through it. You can't just give up...we need you. _I need you._ " I'm not ready for the long response that follows.

"Bullshit. All you've done all my life is tell me how useless and stupid I am. Remember that? Because I sure do." He yells out. "All those years you made me feel like I didn't deserve to be alive, let alone be your brother. You probably gave Troy my chip on purpose. Just so you could get rid of me. You've never protected me when I needed it, or given me any reason to believe you would protect me. Hell, you used to pretend like I wasn't even related to you. Am I really that embarrassing?" He pauses his speech to take a deep breath.

"So now after years of torture and torment, don't you dare tell me you care. You didn't then, and you sure as hell don't now. Don't pretend that you want me to feel better, when all you are going to do is use it to make your life better. Poor little Bree doesn't want the whole world to know she has a screw up for a brother. She want all this to go away so she doesn't have to have the world hate her for the rest of her life. I know the truth, Bree, and it's not fair to me to lie about it and use me like that." He spits out bitterly, and the reality of the situation starts to sink in.

I had been cruel to him in the past. Adam and I would always tease him about how weak and useless he was, and he would always try to prove us wrong. It almost got him killed a couple of times. The avalanche, using more than one ability at a time, the space incident. I never thought about the consequences. I never thought that my little brother could die, in our shadow, with us taunting him to prove himself worthy. And this next realization make me sick to my stomach.

 _I never even apologized for it._ After the whole Troy and Giselle incident, I never even said sorry. I just assumed he would forgive me, like he always had. He had always put his life in danger to protect me, and I never repaid him for it. Now, I'm really at a loss for words.

"Chase, I…" I start to stammer out, but he interrupts.

"Don't do me any favors. I'm not that stupid." He wipes the tears from his unusually red face, probably from all of the yelling he just did and goes back to his work.

I'm stunned speechless. I just stand there, across from him, in absolute shock. My brain can't think of anything to say. I don't know whether to comfort my little brother, or to just give him his space. A text message alert breaks my focus from staring at Chase and I look down at my phone. It's from Mr. Davenport.

 _Hospital. Now._

* * *

 ** _A/N: How do you like that ending? I don't love the beginning of his chapter, but I think that the ending redeems it. Sorry for the slow updates, but when I said that I was going to finish this story, I meant it. And thanks for all of the reviews and suggestions. I don't like to plan my stories out ahead of time, just in case of sudden ideas, and all of your suggestions are really good. Love you guys! Just keep on doing what you're doing, and I hope you liked chapter two! (:_**


	3. The Waiting Room

_I do not own Lab Rats: Elite Force._

* * *

 **Adam POV:**

 **The Bionic Academy**

"Nice job, everyone. I think it's safe to say that was one of our best missions yet!" I yell out, and everyone hollers back at me, full of adrenaline. High-fives and hugs are being tossed around with smiles everywhere. Suddenly, Leo runs in, his phone clutched tightly in his hand.

"Adam!" He screams, face full of despair. "I need to talk to you, now…"

"Alright everyone, dinnertime…" I clap my hands together and watch everyone file into the dining hall, confused. It's only 10 in the morning, after all.

"Leo, what's up?" I ask, voice full of concern. He usually isn't like this. So panicky.

"Dougie's in the hospital. We have to go to Centium City…" He says, already leading me into our room. "Something about Roman and Riker's sister and father. Bree just called." We pack up our duffel bags and head to the hydroloop, all in silence, understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"Is he going to be ok?" I ask, butterflies rumbling in my stomach. We had already faced losing Mr. Davenport once. No one ever wanted to go through anything like it again.

"I don't know. Bree said she just got a text from Big D telling her to go to the hospital right away. Call her if you want." He holds out his phone and I take it and punch in the digits as quick as I can.

"Hello?" Bree's voice is soft and quiet, full of sadness.

"Hey, It's me."

"Adam?" _No, Tasha…_ I think to myself. But I know that this isn't the time or place for jokes.

"Yeah, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok. Are you guys on your way?" She sounds so lost. So alone.

"Yeah, getting out of the hydroloop now…" We get out and walk over to the black self-driving car Mr. Davenport has already set up for us. We get inside and buckle our seat belts as quickly as possible. Leo plugs the destination into the GPS and the car starts to move.

"How long until you can get here." I look down at the GPS, then to my watch.

"A couple hours, I guess…"

Silence.

"Ok." Her voice breaks and I can tell she is crying. Her breaths are shallow and every few seconds she lets out a whimper.

"Bree, what's wrong?" I try to comfort my little sister over the phone. I hate hearing her cry. It's just in my protective instincts.

"Nothing, it's just...this just really sucks." She chuckles through the tears.

"I know the feeling…" I reply, trying to keep her laughing.

Another pause. This time longer. I start to wonder if she hung up before I hear her speak.

"Hey, Adam…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stop by our apartment before you come here?"

"Why? Do you need something?"

"It's Chase." She says, bluntly. I start to worry, immediately. What's going on with Chase?

"What about Chase?" I ask concerned.

"He won't come to the hospital. Please talk to him...he...he won't listen to me. He made a mistake on the mission and he's beating himself up, you know Chase...but, I need him here. I'm so alone." She's crying again, almost choking to get all of the words out.

"Sure thing, Bree." I agree. She sounds very upset and although I don't know what's wrong with Chase, she's practically sobbing at this point and I need to calm her down. "Bree?"

"Yeah, Adam?"

"Take a deep breath. Everything will be ok. I may not know much, but I know that it will be alright. Douglas will be ok and Chase will be ok and everything will work out." She takes a deep breath and thanks me before she hangs up. Leo stares at me in astonishment at my wise words before settling into his seat and looking out the window. We sit through the rest of the trip in silence, wondering if everything really will be ok.

 **Bree POV:**

Have you ever sat in a hospital waiting room? With the fear of the unknown creeping into your heart? Listening to the hustle and bustle of the doctors and nurses walking by. Sitting next to someone who looks like they're going to break any second. Being surrounded by tears and pale faces, and having to listen to the sobs and heavy breathing. The clean scent masking the secrets that lie within. It sucks the life right out of you. The overwhelming sense of despair is encompassing. It's not right. It's wrong. Very wrong. It's torture.

A young man, maybe twenty-five, sits alone in the corner, twirling a ring on his left hand, tears pouring down his face. Hoping that his wife isn't going to die. I hear a woman in the hallway, on her knees, sobbing. Screaming for her child. Wishing that everything could go back to the way it was before. A group of teenagers are sitting in a circle on the floor, holding hands, silently praying everything will be ok. That their friend isn't about to leave them. Skylar sits a few chairs away from me, curled up into a tight ball. Oliver is sitting next to her, trying to make small talk. She keeps her mouth closed, only offering him small nods in response. Kaz sits in the chair across from me, hands wrung together, feet bouncing impatiently. He's sick of waiting, we all are. I have already called Adam and Leo and they're on their way. Chase refused to come. No matter what I told him, he refused to listen. I didn't want to leave him alone, but I had no choice. I needed to be at the hospital. I pull my legs into my chest right before a little girl, probably about six years old, walks over and sits next to me, smiling.

"Hi, my name is Abbie." She says cheerfully, setting her backpack on the floor and opening the zipper. She pulls out a box of crayons and a coloring book. "Do you want to color with me?"

I want to say no. Say that I am waiting for my brothers to join me. Say that I need to be alone. Say that I am too busy waiting for news about my uncle, but she just gives me a look, and I don't have it in me to say no. I can see the dried tear tracks on her face, together with red and puffy eyes. Her hair is a tangled mess, and her clothes are wrinkled and worn. I can't refuse.

"Sure…" I say, somewhat reluctantly, as I straighten out my legs . She rips out a page with a princess on it for me and puts the crayons between us. Abbie picks out a blue crayon for her own paper and gets to work.

"What's your name?" She asks politely after a few minutes, returning the now dull blue crayon for the purple.

"I'm Bree." I respond, beginning to color the dress with a red crayon.

"Bree is a pretty name." Abbie says, looking up at me with a toothy grin. "It sounds like a princess." She looks back down at her picture, continuing to scrawl away. "Princess Bree…" She trails off.

"Thank you. I like it too. My dad picked it out." I say, amazed at how polite and friendly the small girl is.

"My daddy picked out my name too, when I was a little baby. He named me and my baby brother after his mommy and daddy. Abbie and Charlie. Well, really Abigail and Charles, but those names are boring." She says while continuing to color. She pauses. "But, I never get to see my daddy anymore. He lives in heaven now...Well, that's where my mommy says he is. I haven't got to see him for a long time, because I don't even know where heaven is. If I did, I'd go find him" She looks up from her picture, contemplating what to say next. "Wherever he is, I hope he has a pool. Daddy always wanted a pool." She doesn't seem upset at all, as she colors her princess's crown a bright yellow. I put down my crayon and look at her, with tears in my eyes. This little girl, so full of innocence, so precious, so young. To have to live with that at such a young age. How young is she? Five? Six? It hits me suddenly that I haven't seen an adult look after this girl since she sat down.

"Abbie, where is your mom?" I asked, concerned. She is much too young to be wandering about a hospital like this.

"She's with Charlie…"

"Who's Charlie?" I am getting very worried, now.

"My baby brother, remember? Me and mommy come to see him all the time." The reality hits me like a bullet.

"Abbie, does Charlie stay here? All the time?"

"Yeah, but not in this part of the hospital. He stays on the other side, in a bigger room that he gets all to himself." She finishes her drawing and rips it out of the book to show me. "Do you like it?" She asks, waiting for my response.

"It's beautiful..." She smiles and puts her coloring book back into her bag, along with the crayons. "How come you aren't with your brother, Abbie?" I ask, motherly and concerned. Tasha would be proud.

"Being in his room makes me sad. They sometimes don't let me hug and kiss him. I don't like that very much. And it's scary. He looks like a robot. Mommy says the machines help him but he always looks so tired and sick. I don't think that they help him at all." Her eyes start to well up with tears as she looks down at the floor. I look down at the small girl and make the decision to bring her back to her family. I'm sure they are looking for her.

"How about we go together then, so we won't be scared?" I say, giving Kaz a quick nod and standing up from my chair. "I'll protect you. I am a superhero, you know." She looks up at me, her bright smile plastered on her face once again.

"You are?" I nod, smiling. "That's so cool! Come on, Bree. Charlie's room is this way " She grabs her backpack from the floor, and then grabs my hand to pull me away into a different hallway. After a few minutes of walking, or running, we reach another waiting room where a woman is talking to a doctor, a panicked and worried look on her face.

"Where is she?"

"Ms. Keller she must've…"

"She couldn't have gone very far."

"But…"

"We have to go look for her…"

"Ms. Keller…"

Suddenly, Abbie lets go of my hand and runs to her mother. "Mommy!" She yells. Her mother snaps her head towards the voice, wipes away the tears from her eyes and returns her daughter's strong embrace.

"I was so worried...I couldn't find you. I thought someone took you."

"I was coloring with my friend and she told me that she was a superhero and that she would bring me back here."

"What friend, Abbie?" She asks, bewildered.

"Bree, silly…" She walks over to me and pulls me into the room to meet her mother. "Mommy, this is my new friend Bree. Bree this is my mommy."

"Hello, Bree." She says warmly, shaking my hand. "Thank you for bringing back my daughter." She seems very relieved, and takes a deep breath.

"Anytime." I reply. My phone goes off. It's Skylar.

 _Adam and Leo are here. They have Chase. Where are you?_

Abbie and her mom are hugging again and I quietly make my way to the door. "I'm sorry but I really have to go." I whisper back. Suddenly I feel a tug at my waist and I look down to see Abbie hugging me tightly. Her mother is sitting in a chair smiling.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispers, handing me the picture she colored earlier. I crouch down to her and smile.

"Abbie," I start, "Promise me that you won't scare your mom like that again."

"I promise. And I promise not to be scared anymore."

"Good..." I pull her into one final hug, then stand up and straighten out my shirt. "I have to go see my family now, but I'll see you later, ok?"

"Bye, Bree!" She waves as I walk out of the room and find my way back to the ICU. When I return, I see Leo chatting with Kaz, Skylar and Oliver, and Adam attempting to talk with Chase in the doorway. Leo spots me right away and comes to give me a hug.

"Hey Bree, long time no see…" He says into my ear. I pull away and look back at him

"I'm sorry that's it's under these circumstances." I reply. Adam is now at my side, ready to hug me. I pull him in for a tight squeeze before we both pull away. I look back at my other brother. He's still standing alone in the doorway. Pale and unkempt.

"He agreed to come with me, but refused to talk to anyone or to go see Douglas. But, at least he's here, right?" Adam breathes out, noticing my hesitation, and I pull him into another hug. It's been too long since I've last seen my brother. We pull apart again and find some seats together to chat about what we've been doing. Something to get our minds off things.

After about a half-hour, Mr. Davenport walks into the waiting room, and motions for us to follow him back in. Skylar, Kaz and Oliver stay seated.

"We can wait," Skylar says softly, "Family first…" I look back to see Leo and Adam already walking in together. "Bree, go…" I give one last sad glance at Chase, who's now sitting on a bench outside, before I follow my brothers and father into the bright hallway. As the metal door closes behind me, I brace myself for what I am about to see.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know it's not my best chapter but I feel like I needed to have this chapter to get on with the plot. It's very filler-y and I'm sorr,. But I just wanted to get it out there and done. I love all of your reviews and would love to know any ideas or thoughts you guys had about it. Keep on doing it! Thanks for reading chapter 3 and I really hope you liked it! :)**_


End file.
